Rules
by Chocolate Eyeballz
Summary: Jo slash Olivia


RULES

"Gotta get home" Elliot said as he guzzled down the last of his beer and stood up.

"See ya El" Liv slurred

"Be good" He squeezed her shoulder, nodded at Jo and walked towards the door.

"I should get going too" Liv said.

"Share a cab?" Jo suggested. She smiled at the detective who seemed unsure for some reason.

"We shall then" Jo stated.

The cab moved slowly through the late night traffic. Jo looked at the woman next to her, who had picked up the tab because Elliot should have treated his prodigal partner. Who had helped her into her coat and had graciously held open the cab door for her. She had lovely brown eyes one might get lost in and there just had to be a beautiful body underneath those unfortunate black slacks and the silly white sweater. They would have to come off.

Jo leaned in for a kiss. The beautiful body against hers tensed up. For a split second Jo considered pulling away, but instead she made her kiss slow and deliberate. With great care she caressed the soft lips and with a slick embrace she pulled Olivia tightly against her. Surrender was inevitable.

The room was dark, the only light coming in was that of the city, it cut harsh shadows onto the walls but concealed the women entering in a veil of comfortable darkness.

Jo slipped out of her clothes almost unnoticeably, with the stealthy skill of a master. In barely any black lace now she pressed Olivia up against the wall and pulled up her sweater. She held her arms trapped over her head while checking out her breasts. They looked soft and inviting, begging to be let out of the surprisingly elegant black bra that confined them. She had planned to shoot a mischievous smile at the detective as she reached for the bra clasp with one hand while still trapping her arms overhead but as she looked up she fell into big brown eyes and completely forgot.

Jo passionately kissed Olivia letting go off her arms undoing her bra. Olivia drank in the passion slowly. Jo touched the breasts, the smooth warm flesh, small hard nipples.

She needed to free her, this body; she needed these soft curves unspoiled by clothing. The darkness of the room made them as unfathomable to the eye as to the touch. She pushed down the ugly black pants with whatever underwear in one smooth movement and Liv obediently stepped out of them.

The feel of Olivia's naked skin send a shiver down Jo's spine, she felt so real, Jo had slept with a lot of people but touching this woman felt uncomfortably sincere. She smelled familiar like she'd never not been there.

Olivia unhooked Jo's bra, she took it off.

Olivia caressed Jo's breasts with her mouth, sucking on each hardened nipple briefly leaving them with a warm breath that turned her wet skin to ice.

Olivia slipped her long fingers into Jo's thong. She pushed it down, on her knees in front of Jo she looked up for permission.

Jo had no fucking idea anymore who was in charge here. She thought that woman in the cab had surrendered to her but they were clearly not playing by the same rules. She wanted nothing more than Olivia enveloping her, feel her everywhere, inside her, be completely at her mercy. But she couldn't allow herself be taken like that. Her throat felt too cluttered to speak.

Jo did not give anyone permission, she conquered. She took and she was good at it. She pushed Olivia onto the bed and fell on top of her. Jo pushed her leg hard between Olivia's feeling the slick warmth of her pussy against her thigh. Pussy, she knew her way around those. With her leg in place she slid her fingers in. It was tight and wet. Olivia let out a small grown.

"You like that, huh" Jo failed to growl, her voice came out broken. She was losing her temper fast with this woman.

But Olivia's hands took Jo face and kissed her dry mouth with a soothing wet warmth.

"I like you" she whispered in husky voice.

While Jo's brain was not quite computing the input her hand understood perfectly and obeyed Olivia's body. Gently it moved back and forth. Soon her mouth followed, not able to resist these delicious breasts against hers. She moved down, Liv's belly was soft and feminine, for a moment she rested her cheek on it, her fingers inside; it might as well have been forever.

Jo rolled her tongue around Olivia's clit briefly touching it, before pushing her legs wide open to admire the view. To make her suffer also, this was hers, glistening in the dark demanding her touch. She wanted it all, her tongue explored the folds while her thumb pressed down to hold Liv in place, she tasted as good as she smelled, better even.

Olivia, came without a sound, Jo felt the velvet walls pulsate against her fingers, her body jerk slightly. She hadn't expected that, this silence.

Jo had won, Olivia had let her win. No one had ever let her win she just did, she won in court, in life and in sex. She crawled up and cradled Olivia from behind. Arms around her waist, lips on her shoulder, afraid to speak. She waited an eternity for Olivia to relax and fall asleep. Then she lay awake like that all night.


End file.
